The Rain
by Kittie1
Summary: Another Puppet Master fanfic! Yay! Rain Storm+Sick Jester+Depressed Blade=ROMANCE! Jesters caught in a rainstorm and Blade and PinHead have to save him! R AND R!


The Rain  
  
  
  
A\N:Here's another one at you! This one is gonna be longer...I promise! Another angst trip! Also, the puppets talk, but in their own language. Set sometime after PM II and before PM III.  
  
  
  
PinHead stared bordly out the foggy window with listlessness. It was raining again...making the hotel slighty drafty and darker than usual. The rain had a solem beat to it, always the same, and the rain was an annoying drill. But none the less, a normal day. Looking around the lobby of Bodega Bay Inn, the scene was very normal to him. Jester was seated in his little throne by the fire place, staring out to space, Torch was opposite the room to him, blandly flipping through a photo album, Tunneler was speaking with Blade over something out of his hearing range. There was a soft sound that echoed through the large lobby. A soft moan again from Jesters postion by the dormant fire place. The large fisted puppet nodded in Torchs' direction. The other got up from his place, and with a few clicks, there was a fire in the hearth. Ever since Toulons' death again, they'd been getting weaker and weaker still. Jester was the most effected, his smaller body used up the syrum faster than that of the larger puppets. Jester stood as Torch walked away, and walked over to the door, and peered through the mail slot. There was a roaring torrent of rain and cold wind that blasted him directy, making the little puppet gasp and fall back onto his rear, his paneled face spinning in instinct untill it reflected a face of suprise. Groggly shaking his head, he found two large hands supporting him back onto his feet. Looking up, he saw the grinning face of PinHead. "Are you allright?"His friend questioned. Jester only nodded his head, and wriggled out of his friends protective hold. Had he been able too, PinHead would have bitten his lip.  
  
Blade watched Jester walk---no---he corrected himself---stumble--- back to his throne by the fire. "He grows weak."He muttered to himself. There was a sudden and abrupt crash from upstairs that sent all of the puppets jumping. Blade excused himself and set to a task...climbing the stairs. After becoming annoyed, he crawled through the vents again to the top floor. PinHead stayed below with Jester to keep him company. That and he didn't like the multi-faced puppet by himself down alone in the lobby.  
  
It was damp and cold up in the attic, causing them each to take a step back. A large tree branch had crashed through a window, rain water and freezing wind alike streaming in. "I want to go up."Jester announced fianally. PinHead took a step back, shaking his head. Jester was far to weak to even walk across the room! Jester pushed himself up, leaning hevally on his throne for support. PinHead pushed him back down. "Your still too weak."PinHead said firmly. Jester only once again pulled himself out of his friends grasp, and stumbled to the air vent he though he'd seen the others go through, and began crawling through. Before PinHead could stop him, Jester was crawling to the attic. Blade saw something out of the corner of his eye moving. Turning, he saw a weak Jester stumble, then trip over himself out of the air vent. Hurring over to his weakened friend and helped him up. "You should have stayed down stairs!"He burst out. Another swift gust of wind burst through the attic, and Jester stumbled once more. The wind became stronger, and Blade was no longer able to hold Jester down. The wind whipped him up and smacked him into the trunk of the tree. He uttered a moan and clung to on of the protruding branches, his little hands and fingers grasping onto the branches and twigs. Tunneler, realizing his friends plight, began to slowly acent the the branch, going as fast as he dared in order to reach his friend. But before he had even gotten a foot off of the gound, Blades' hook caught his belt. "Don't even think about it."He said firmly. The drill- headed puppet went to protest, but Blade was already scaling the rough bark of the tree. He jammed his knife again into the bark, pulled himself up, and did the same with his hook. He glanced upwards, Jester couldn't hold on much longer. There was another terrible gust of wind, and Blade's hook slipped, and Jester lost his grip..for a moment. In a flash, Blade's fedora hat was the lifeline for Jester. With his hook now holding his hat, and his knife in the tree, he began pulling Jester in. But Jester was so weakened, he could no longer hold on, and went flying through the gap in the ceiling. The same gust caused Blade to loose his balance, and he went sprawling onto the wet, slippery floor with a THUNK. His friends heaved him up, checking him out for any injures. The worst seemed to be his right ankle, which was twisted slighty out of its wooded socket. It was remedied with a quick twist that jarred a string of curses out of Blade. Once able to stand, he announced, "I'm going to look for him.". The others look at him as if he were insane. "He's weak and he's also made of cloth, do you know what happens to cloth when it get's wet? It molds. If Jester molds, he dies. Now I'm going to look for him!"Blade roared, with such force for a puppet of his size, even Torch looked slighty nervous. With that, Blade promptly climbed back into the air vent.  
  
Jester slowly came to consiousnes...and damn...it hurt! Every portion of his body ached in someway. His face seemed slighty damaged, nothing that couldn't be repaired, and his left arm throbbed like hell. Then he realized that it was raining. The cold drops were pelting his skinny body with relentless force. His hat provided little shelter against the frigid drops. He was in no condition to run, as he realized his right leg was complety useless, broken cleanly in two. He let out a moan, and wished he had just stayed back in his nice safe throne with the comfort of PinHead or Blade with him. He could see the hotel in the distance, it wasn't far, and he could see the tree branch in one of the windows. He flinched inwardly as the pain that radiated from his leg. Slowly, painfully, he made his way back to his home.  
  
Blade stood by the door, ready to go out and bring home Jester. Sure, his ankle hurt a bit, and his hook was slighty bent, but no matter. What did matter is that there was an ill, weak, and most defanaitly injured Jester on the estate. He unlocked the door and stuttered outside, to also hear footsteps behind him. PinHead was there, ready to follow. As always. Just like old times. He nodded and they set out. The two each had their problems getting through the rain. Blade's smaller size of the two was a problem with puddles, and PinHead couldn't fit through certain gaps. But they pressed on, untill Blade miscalculated his next step and went tumbling into a deep puddle. Muddy water was surrounding him, filling his eye holes and mouth, soaking his black trenchcoat and locking his joints. PinHead's hands were searching frantically throughout this untill they struck something stiff. His hands closed around the unconsious form of Blade. Shaking him a few times, the other puppet loosened up instantly, only to begin loosening the mud from his joints. His fedora and trenchcoat were both fully soaked with mud and water. PinHead cradled their leader for some time, waiting for the shuddering and hacking to stop, only then did he set Blade back down. "I'm fine."He muttered. His voice was weaker, and in human. So it was whispery and slurred. He himself had never taken the time to learn Human, so Blade was pretty much their interpreter. Suddenly, Blade let out a shout that could only mean one thing...Jester had been found.  
  
Jester continued to stumble through the rain, his useless leg adding a gimp to his step. Pain lanced through every fiber in his body, blurring his vision and making him moan softly. Just as he was about to collapse, strong arms held him up, bringing him close to this invisible savior. It was Blade. PinHead surveyed the damage to his best friend, and almost moaned himself. The slim black pants were torn, muddy and tattered, on of his legs dangled by a few useless fibers and splinters. The once bright and colorful shirt was ripped and caked in mud. The side of his face was cracked and his arms were torn. His hat had mud and rocks in it. Jester clung to Blade, clutching him as his last lifeline. In turn, Blade held his friend back. If his pain was bad, and he was made of wood and bits of robotics, Jester's must be ten-fold! "Let's get him back to the hotel."  
  
The trip back was probablly more dangerous than the trip there. The rain came down in shimmering sheets, hiding potholes, dips in the grounds, and slippery mud. Imagine trying to do all this when your're under two feet tall, and trying to hold up and injured comrade. When they reached a rather large puddle, Blade placed Jester in PinHeads hands, and then climbed on himself. Holding the two above his tiny head, PinHead waded into the puddle, sinking up his upper chest. Blade moved closer to Jester, who was shivering voilently. Suddenly PinHead's foot slipped, and the three of them went under. Blade scrambled through the muck, the added weight of Jester making it worse. Him by himself weighed four pounds, and add Jesters weight onto that, another one and a half pounds, it made trying to reach the surface difficult. Once again, PinHead's hands lifted them up out of that water. It was colder than he...Blade, rememberd from before. Jester's battered body was caked in wet mud, and was struggling to sit up straight. At this time, all three were throughly soaked and dirty. PinHeads sweater looked several shades darker, and his gloves dripped considerably. Blade's trenchcoat was soaked down and heavy, he could feel his jaw beginning to lock up from the gritty dirt and mud, and his hat was near ruined. Jester's face was chipped and paintless in several places, and his useless limbs dangled at painful angles. With difficulty, after exiting the puddle and continued their trek, Blade removed his jacket, hoping that even though it was soaked, would protect Jester from the onslaught of rain. He lay the coat over his friend, and he exposing the once white dress shirt beneath, and his pants covered in mud. "Let's hurry up."He said firmly. PinHead headed off in the direction of the hotel, his boots thudding dully against the soaken ground. Blade merely held Jester closer to his own self, hoping that his friend could hold on long enough for their friend to make it back to the hotel in time. Suddenly, Bodega Bay Inn loomed like a beacon of hope through the chilling sheets of rain and what felt like sleet. The tree branch was gone, and a bright blue tarp was over the hole firmly. Tunneler was already opening the door, and they were almost there. But PinHead's footing once again slipped, and he was sent tumbling, his cargo flying. Blade's knife slipped, and went soaring through anything blindly. Then he felt something soft and a ripping noise. There was a soft moan that came from Jester, and the realization hit Blade like a cement and brick loaded MACK Truck...his knife was stuck inside of Jester's abdomen. Tunneler was helping PinHead to his feet, and motioning frantically for Torch to get Jester inside. The rain continued to fall, steadly, relentless. Blade looked at his right hand, his blade, his namesake. It had done it's deed by pure accident. He looked to where Torch was carring in Jester, who was limp, a gaping hole in his stomache. He followed his friends inside, to where it was a haven.  
  
It was warm and dry in the lobby in the hotel now. The fire looked inviting, but there were injures and soaked bodies to attend to. Stripping Jester of the soaked trench coat, Tunneler stared at the hole in Jesters stomache. It was obvious some of his insided had been damaged, but he was alost hurt on the outside too. That and wet. PinHead was changing his sweater and pants, both throughly soaked, and they were placed by the fire grate. Blade was alone in his small room just ouside the lobby. Since Toulon's death, Blade had seen no need to return to the cabinet every night. So he had made his own sancuary, very simple though. A bed, a miniature rack for his coat and hat, and a bit of syrum for emergencies. After changing his pants and shirt, he tugged out something from the corners. A sewing kit. None of the puppets knew how to sew, but he'd seen Toulon do it so many times, he'd nearly caught on. Pulling out the kit into the warm lobby, Tunneler had lay Jester down on a pillow close to the fire place, to dry him faster. Then Blade realized something horrible, he was the only one that had ever seen Toulon sew, and he couldn't do it. He looked down at his hands....a hook and blade...useless for sewing. Jester would die soon if they did not repair his injures. Tunneler placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked down at his injured comrades. "Show me how."He voiced fianally. Blade looked at his friend, astounded. "Are you sure you sure you'll be able?"He asked. The taller puppet nodded. It took Blade roughly ten to fifteen minuets, but Tunneler had managed to master the simple stitches to repair their broken and battered friend. Torch and PinHead had replaced Jester's broken leg, and were setting to fix his face after Tunneler threaded the needle. Blade caught himself again, Jester always hated when Toulon had too fix a rip on him, and he always squirmed horribly. So just for precaution, He took both Jester's arms, and held them fast. Tunneler nodded to PinHead, who drew the gap together and held it tight. With the skill and dexterity of what Toulon taught Blade, Tunneler was sealing up the rip and was trying the red thread in a tight knot. Once over, Blade let go and sighed. It was going to be a long night. After this was over, All three puppets fell back onto themselves. "When do you think he will wake up?"Tunneler questioned. PinHead shrugged, Torch did the same, Blade only sighed. He didn't even think he would wake up period. Jester was in horrible shape to begin with. He'd been battered, bruised, and beaten several times. He was to fragile for his own good. But it wasn't his fault. Sighing to himself, he stood and walked into his room, leaving his friends in the lobby.  
  
Blade sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. He had failed his task of protecting his friends. Mainly, he had looked out for Jester. God...he felt terrible. He fell back on his bed, and let his arms hang over the sides. He fell into a fitfull sleep.  
  
PinHead continued his vigil over the coma-like Jester, who's face reflected a peacefull rest. The twitching spoke other wise. He would occasionally moan or mutter something, but other wise nothing. He gently placed a huge hand over his smaller companion, and sighed deeply. He felt a slight movement beneath the huge paw, and looked down. Jester's face was slowly turning, to his sick face, but his eyes were open. With his good arm, he waved weakly, "hi" he whispered. Almost immedaitly, at that small greeting, the entire hotel seemed to be alive agian. Torch came thudding down from his room upstairs, Tunneler not far behind him. The noise had not awoken Blade yet though. Each other puppet gathered around their fallen comrade with held mouths. Jester's eyes went from friend to friend, they each knew who he was searching for. Blade. Tunneler left the group, and tapped on the slasher's door.  
  
Blade was lost in a dream, not an unknown thing to him. He was watching himself, trying to save Jester. He saw himself pull Tunneler out of the way, and climb up himself. Then came the crucial moment, when his hook slipped. His knife had embedded itself into the trunk, allowing a split second of time to allow his hat to attatch onto the hook of his hand.  
  
It never happend.  
  
Jester was flung into the air, his light form striking several objects, untill hitting a wall, and shattering into a thousand irrepairable peices. He walked over to the shattered friend of a puppet, and ran his blade through them. He heard a snickering behind him. He whirled, ready to avenge what ever caused this. He saw Puppet Toulon, in all of his insane glory. "See vat happens ven you disobey me?"He laughed. With a hysterical bout of laughter, Toulon spat on what was left of Jester, and gave Blade a swift kick. Pain raced through his body.  
  
Tunneler heard a loud thud through the wall, with a soft cry, and he knew something was wrong. He darted to find PinHead as fast as he could.  
  
Blade shakingly stood, bracing his small form against the wall, "you did this!"He screamed out. The human like puppet only laughed and planted his foot again on Jester's shards and ground them into the wooden floor. Blade felt anger bubble up inside him again. Toulon stormed over to him, with a furious glare in those bulging porcelain eyes. He picked Blade up, and shook him, he rattled terrible, his jaw striking his chest over and over again. All the while despite the plot he was in, there was a soft voice that kept calling him through the oncoming darkness. "Blade...Blade...Blade..." In a flash, his name sake was at PinHead's throat. He slowly reteacted the weapon, and breathed a sigh. "Jester's---- ", "where is he!?". Blade almost leapt out of his bed, he slighty tattered trench coat flapping behind him rapidly, his shoes clapping loudly on the polished floor.  
  
He dashed into the lobby where Jester lay on a pillow, a blanket swathed around his slim form. Torch was there, watching the smaller puppet carefully. Upon hearing the other puppet enter the room, he looked up, his eyes dashing red for a moment. Blade approached Jester carefully, not wanting to frighten his smaller friend. Gently kneeling down by his long time compainion, he placed his blade agianst his good arm, and moved it just so slightly. Jester awoke with a start, and almost sat up, if there wasn't that searing pain in his stomache. He lay back down and turned his head to see Blade. His savior. Slowly, and painfully, his chipped and cracked face turned to an over joyed grin. Blade, had he been able too, would have grinned himself. He placed his hook on the side of his friends face, and ran it over the gouges there. There was no need for words at that moment. The other puppets in the back round, though Jester was the older of the two, was always seemed younger. And all three of them swore Blade looked out for Jester like a younger brother. He watched over and looked after that mischif making puppet like he was his own child. "You know what's going to happen after you're feeling better right?"Blade joked to his friend. Jester nodded. Bladed nodded to PinHead, who retrived the oil paints from the cabinet.  
  
3 Weeks later... "Hold still Jester."Blade scolded gently, forcing his compainions' hands down for what seemed like the thousanth time. PinHead only chuckled as Tunneler continued to repaint the missing colors from Jester's face. Snickering himself, he prodded the smaller puppet in the shoulder, "stop wriggling or you'll get pain all over yourself.". Jester sighed, but held still for the last coat of pain to be put on. After it was over, Jester leapt to his feet, happy that the entire ordeal was over. He was feeling better than ever. His face had been rebuilt, the pain in his stomache from his other wounds as well were gone. As far as the missing innards, no problem! He was lucky by far, his new leg was working fine, as far as the other damages would go, they'd have to keep a close eye on on their tricky friend for a while. Blade had graciously given some of the extra syrum to his friend.  
  
It was a few hours later, the paints had been put away, and the puppets were infront of the hearth, poking at it with long sticks. Nothing was really said, the occasional crack of a joke or grunt, but nothing else. The rain had that same steady beat it had always had, same as always. Fianally, Jester rose, stretching his skinny arms and legs. PinHead playfully poked him gently in the side, making Jester double up and squirm good naturedly. "I'm going to bed."He announced. He walked off into the shadows, to his room behind the china cuboard just enough room to let a puppet through. Pulling open the panel, he dissapeared into the darkness. Each other puppet waited untill the shuffling of bed covers and soft noises ceased. "He's still recovering."Tunneler muttered to himself. Torch grunted, and poked a few red hot coals around with his pole. He'd only been made a little while ago, and hadn't known Jester that long, but at first he didn't really like the brightly colored puppet that much. He was too giddy and hyper for his liking. But as time wore on, he realized how up tight HE was. Jester was just being who he was. Unlike himself. PinHead looked at Blade, who'd remained strangely silent through out the entire evening. "Blade? Are you alright?"Tunneler asked his compainon. There was a sudden crash from Jesters' room, followed by a scream. Blade jumped up and automatically ran to Jester's room.  
  
Bursting into the room, it was still dim, the lamp was just barely burning. But the thing that terrified him, was Jester, ramrod straight, his face reflecting utter terror. His skinny fingers clutched the blanket that covered his slim form. Blade approached Jester carefully, not wanting to just pop out of the darkness and terrify him further. After reaching his bedside, Blade gently lay his hook on Jester's shoulder, and asked, "what happened? Tell me.". Jester uttered one word, "Toulon.". Jester crumpled, the entire strain comming back in on huge wave, crushing him. Blade held his friend close to him, occasionally rocking him back and forth, muttering words of assurance. "It's alright. He's not going to come back."Blade assured him. Jester only clenched the black trench coat harder. "He's going to come back! I know it!"He cried out. Blade sighed, he was never very good at emotions...."Toulon will not come back. And if he does, we'll take care of him, just like we did last time!"He said firmly. Jester fianally nodded and set himself back into his bed. His conicle cap on one of the bed posts of his bed. "Now go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning. Okay?"He offered. When Jester nodded, Blade playfully popped his friend over the head lightly with his hook. "Goodnight."He smirked. Jester settled himseld back down as Blade left the room.  
  
Walking back into the lobby, the other three were there waiting. "How is he?" Tunneler questioned. "He had a nightmare about Toulon.". Each other puppet bit back their own suprise. Toulon had betrayed them before, and they we're still afraid of them. They didn't know why...But still, they knew that it was the Zombie Toulon speaking the horrible things to them, not the Toulon that they'd known to love. Well, almost everyone. Torch had been created under Zombie Toulons' insane hands. No wonder he was so heartless. But now at least he learned a consionce. Sighing again, Blade returned to his place by the fire, shedding his trenchcoat and leaning agianst the sofa. He still couldn't believe what Jester was going through. Sure, Toulon had snapped when he'd been brought back to life agian...believing in that a woman called Keri or was is Caroline? Never the less, could be Elsa, wow did his Master talk about her alot. He missed the old Toulon, but still he remembered...Toulon had done something to himself before he had killed himself, something about a puppet that could remove his head...his name had been Decapitron. But that was soon to be remembered.  
  
Jester lay in his bed, listning to the rain that pounded on the hotel. He could still feel Blades' protective arms around him, holding him close and assuring him that his dreams were merely dreams. No harm was going to befall him. In those arms he felt safe, almost as safe as he felt when Toulon would cradle him. No...more than that. Blade was like his brother. His family. Blade was always protecting him, that was when at least, PinHead couldn't. He felt so safe and warm with him and the others. Something about the other puppets just cried 'FAMILY'. They watched out for watched out and lived for eachother. But still, he missed the warm, safe and protective comfort of the first Toulon's hold. Lifting him high from anything that could harm him. But now that hold was gone. Jester's face slipped to his sad face with out him knowing it. He missed his master. But then he rememered Blades' comforting hold agian, and suddenly, with out another thought, he listened to the rain. It was a steady, and strong. Just like them. Steady and strong, looking out for when the other falls, cushioning their fall. Always.  
  
  
  
~Fin!~ 


End file.
